The present disclosure relates to a clamp device for attachment to firearm mounting rail system such as a so-called Picatinny or floating rail structure (e.g., as per standard MIL-STD-1913) of a type commonly attached to a military firearms for attaching optical scopes, thermal or laser sights, tactical flashlights, vertically extending handgrips, or other weapon-mounted accessories.